Karaoke
by pumpkingirl411
Summary: It's a karaoke party! And you get to vote for your favorite ninja to win! I own none of these except Hana Yakushi. Please R&R!
1. Love Hurts

Sakura was walking across the bridge when she suddenly froze. Up ahead was the guy who had stolen her heart after Sasuke had left for the Sound. Unfortunately, he didn't care for her in the same way. He had a girlfriend for two years, and they were crazy about each other. However, as far as Sakura was concerned, that girl was a total whore. But, she'd given up trying to separate them, so all she could do was deal with it...and complain to Ino.

"It isn't fair, Ino."

"I know, Sakura, but think about it. Those two are madly in love with each other, and if they've been together this long, they probably won't break up any time soon." She sat on her bed next to Sakura. "But I know what you mean. It's hard seeing the man you're in love with with someone else."

"Yeah...I'm not sure I can take much more of this...I mean how am I supposed to continue day in and day out seeing him and that...that...that whore! She soooo doesn't deserve him!"

"I think I agree with you actually. She DOES seem kinda-" Her cell phone began to ring and when she saw the number her face lit up. "Hold on a sec..." She slid open the phone and smiled. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, beautiful. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course. Hey, can I bring someone?"

"Sure, the more the merrier! Who is it, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I really want her out of the house and out having fun instead of sulking alone all night."

"Okay, that's fine...but you DO know that Shino will be there, right?"

"Wait...he will?" She paused for a second then smiled wider. "That's perfect! Will she be there too?"

"Well, since he's singing in the contest, I think she will...I'm sorry, how is that a good thing?"

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. See ya!" After she hung up, she turned to Sakura. "We have plans tomorrow night."

"Ugh...where are you taking me now?"

"To a karaoke contest. I'll be in it and I want you to get out of this place and have some REAL fun! Oh, and you don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"Okay...Will you guys pick me up?"

"Yeah. Oh hey, I'm gonna leave now. Choji's making pork and I LOVE his pork! See ya tomorrow!"

"Okay...Tell your "honey" I said hi." After Ino left, she looked sadly out the window at the Leaf Village. When she got this depressed, all she wanted to do was run up and down the streets. But instead of attracting attention, which is SOOO not what she wanted to do, she stayed in the safety of her apartment and cried to herself.

"Why can't that be me...what does she have that I don't?" She continued like this for the next few hours, ultimately crying herself to sleep. She woke up early the next morning, and for some reason, she wasn't crying. No, instead, she felt determined; determined to win over the heart of the man she loved. So, she called up the one person who could help her.

"Ino? It's me."

"Sakura? That's you? You sound so...happy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but could you come over? I need help with something."

"Umm...okay. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure. See ya soon." That gave her enough time to take a shower. As soon as she wrapped herself in the towel, the doorbell rang. "It's open!"

"Okay." Ino closed the door and sat on the couch while she waited for Sakura to come out. "So, why the sudden change in attitude? You sound all…happyish."

"I was thinking…Ino, I'm sick of sitting around and hoping that he'll realize that I'm in love with him. I'm going to that contest and by the end of the night, he'll know I'm the one for him!" She walked out of her bedroom and stood, dripping wet, in the doorway. "But I need your help...I'm not sure what I should wear."

"Finally! I was getting worried about you, you know." Ino walked into Sakura's closet and looked around. "Hmm...He's a mysterious one so...Ah!" She pulled out a black robe and a purple fish net hood. "How about this? You'd look totally hot AND mysterious!"

"Let me try it on..." She took it from her and went into her bedroom. After putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect..."

"Can I come in?" Ino cracked open and when she saw Sakura, she smiled. "You look amazing, Sakura. If that doesn't blow Shino's socks off, I don't know what will."

"Thanks...Now what song will I sing?"

"Wait, you're gonna sing?"

"Of course! I just don't know what..."

"Well...hmm...Oh! Why don't you sing Girlfriend?"

"Because...I don't know if he even LOOKS at me...I could be just some other girl to him like I was to Sasuke..."

"Hey don't feel bad. I was just some other fangirl to him too!"

"I know...but...I want a song that will tell him that I love him...but won't be too much..."

"Okay...how about Next To You?"

"Huh...that could work...I love that song and I know all the words already...Yeah! I'll sing that! Thanks, Ino."

"No problem! It's my job."

She was feeling confident as she walked with Ino and Choji to the club. She looked up at the star-lit sky and smiled. "Today's the day, guys. He'll finally be mine."

Ino and Choji looked at each other and smiled. His hand weaved his way into hers, which made her turn pink. "I know what you mean, Sakura. And trust me...finally being with the person you love is well worth the wait!"

"Aww...Choji!" Ino smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "You're so sweet!"

Sakura giggled. "You guys are so cute. I just hope that-"

"...Hey guys..."

Sakura immediately turned pink and giggled. "H-Hey, Shino!"

"Hey! You're here early, aren't you?"

"...Yes...I wanted to see who I'd be up against...Are any of you singing?"

"Yup! I am and-"

"I-I'm g-going to enter, t-too." Sakura looked to the side and giggled.

"Oh...Well have you signed up yet?"

"N-No..."

"Then you should probably hurry to the registration table. They're closing soon."

"CRAP! Sakura, we have to go!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and ran away.

Choji stood with Shino and watched them leave. He turned to Shino and smiled. "Sakura looks pretty hot tonight, doesn't she?"

"...Yes..." He looked at Choji and walked away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YES!" Choji hurried to the registration table and caught up with them. "Hey guys, guess what? You're never gonna believe this!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Yes...What is it? I'd loooove to know." The devil herself came strolling over to them and grinned evilly. "What kind of news could be that important that it made someone like you run over so quickly?"

"What...did...you...say?"

"Hey, that's out of line!"

"...Hana...So good to see you again..."

"Sakura. Don't tell me YOU'RE singing too!" She laughed. "Do you really think he'll notice you like THAT?"

"Yes, I AM singing in this contest! And I'll blow you out of the water! Come on, guys." Sakura walked away, leaving Ino and Choji speechless.

"Heh...It's kind of sad really...she thinks she stands a chance against me? HAHAHA!"

"You just watch...She's gonna sing so well it'll make you sound like a horse!"

"At least I don't look like one."

Choji growled. "LET ME AT HER!"

"No, Choji stop!" Ino tried to hold him back, but he was too strong.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, hi sweetie." Hana walked over to Shino and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just...talking to some friends."

"Yeah...friends..." Ino rolled her eyes and held Choji close to her.

"Ino...I want to rip that girl's eyes out..."

"You and me both..."

"Sakura deserves to be with him...NOT her...ugh..."

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?" Sakura came back and stood next to them.

"Look who's here..."

Sakura turned around and saw Hana hugging Shino. She felt her heart race as she thought about the fact that if things went the way she planned, that would be her at the end of the night. However, she looked away as soon as Hana pulled him into a steamy hot kiss.


	2. The Contest Begins

"Does she really have to do that in front of us?"

"She's just trying to upset me...well you know what..." Sakura looked at them one more time before smiling. "It takes two to tango." She walked into the ballroom and sat with the other contestants: Kakashi and Kiba. "Hey guys. You're singing too?"

"Yup. What are you singing?"

"You'll see."

"I'm singing "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down," Kakashi said. "It's one of my favorite songs!"

"Cool. I'm singin "Savin Me" by Nickleback. I LOVE that song, and so does Akamaru! Hey, it's the love birds!"

"Kiba! I told you not to call us that!" Ino flustered and sat next to Choji. "So...what are we talking about?"

"What song we're singing. What about you?"

"Hollaback Girl."

"Shoulda known," Kiba joked to Kakashi.

"When are we supposed to-"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a special treat for you: a karaoke competition! Now, to start things off, let's call up Ino Yamanaka!"

"Already? Cool!" She walked onto the stage and pulled the microphone off of its stand. "You guys ready? I'll be singing Hollaback Girl. So, let's get started!

_(chorus)_

_I heard that you were talkin sht_

_And you didn't think that I would hear it_

_I could hear you talkin like that_

_Gettin everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack _

_Gonna get it just right, gonna take you out_

_That's right put your pom-poms down _

_Gettin everybody fired up_

_(chorus)_

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_

_The principals and students teachers_

_Both of us wanna be the winner_

_But there can only be one_

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all_

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you_

_That's right I'm the last one standing_

_Another one bites the dust_

_(chorus)_

_Let me hear you say this sht is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This sht is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This sht is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This sht is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_(chorus)"_

The crowd cheered wildly, with Choji and Sakura in the middle of them all.

"Thank you, Ino! Well, that's gonna be a tough act to follow. Next up is...Kiba Inuzuka! Come on up, Kiba!"

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Kiba ran up onto the stage. "Hello, Konoha! You guys ready for this? I'm gonna sing Savin Me! All right, let's go!

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees, I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you (come please, I'm calling)_

_And oh, I scream for you (hurry, I'm falling...I'm falling)_

_(chorus) _

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings, I'm falling_

_All I see is you_

_Well, these city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_Oh, I scream for you (come please, I'm calling)_

_And all I need from you (Hurry, I'm falling...I'm falling)_

_(chorus)_

_And all I need is you (come please, I'm calling) _

_And oh, I scream for you (hurry, I'm falling...I'm falling...I'm falling)_

_(chorus)_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_"

"That's all he's got? Heh...this'll be easier than I thought." Hana walked in, arm-in-arm with Shino. "We'll blow them away, baby." She kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Maybe not...I'm curious to hear from Kakashi...and Sakura."

"What? Whoa...Sakura, you hear that?" Ino leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He wants to hear from YOU!"

"Wow...seriously?" Sakura looked at Shino and smiled.

To her surprise, he smiled back. "I'd like to see how talented you are. Who knows? You may even be good enough to beat us."

"Yeah, but babe...You don't seriously mean that do you?"

"We'll see..."


	3. Things Heat Up

"All right! We've had some amazing talent so far, but who will be the winner? Maybe it'll be the next guy! Kakashi Hatake, it's your turn!"

"Well, here we go..." He goes onto the stage without much enthusiasm, and takes the mike from the announcer. "Yeah...so...I'm gonna sing Here Without You..."

"He's so...emotionless...I wonder why?"

As soon as Ino finished saying that, the music started playing, and he seemed like he was a totally different person. "Whoa...You go, Kakashi-sensei!"

"_A hundred days have made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that have separated_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_(chorus)_

_The miles just keep rolling _

_As the people even wave to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_(chorus)_

_Everything I know and everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take...away..my love_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_(chorus_)"

"WHOO! GO KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Sakura cheered for him. "That was awesome!"

"Not really...kinda predictable if you ask me..." Hana scoffed and looked at Shino. "What do you think?"

"I thought he was great. He definitely has talent."

"Yeah...but..."

"Listen to him, Hana. He says he's got talent, so-"

"Hey, so what? You haven't even SEEN what Shino and I can do!" She glared at Sakura.

"Wow, folks! Things are really starting to heat up! We're going to take a short five minute break and then continue with our competition!"

"Whew...that was nerve-wracking." Kakashi came down off of the stage and sat at their table. "But it was a lot of fun!"

"Hey, sweetie? I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Choji kissed Ino softly and walked away.

"You know, me too." Kakashi stood up and looked at Shino. "You coming?"

"Yes..." He looked at Hana. "Don't stir up any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Don't worry, baby," she kissed him.

"Hm..." He and Kakashi walked away, and as soon as they were out of sight, Hana turned to Sakura.

"I don't know if you've realized, but Shino's MY boyfriend, not yours. You may as well just give up whatever game you're playing, because it's not going to work."

"What do you mean? I'm not playing any game." Sakura smiled innocently. "You're the one who's playing a game."

"What did you say?"

"Please, with the way you flaunt him around like he's your property or something, either he's blinded by love, which I doubt, or you're playing him for a fool. You don't really love him...you're just using him!" She stood up and looked Hana right in the eyes. "He deserves someone better than you; someone who'll actually love him; someone who's better for him than you." She leaned in closer and smirked. "Me."

"Why you..."

"What's going on?" Shino walked back in and looked at Sakura and Hana, glaring at each other. "Hana, I thought I told you not to stir up trouble...Sorry, Sakura." He sat next to her and sighed.

"Welcome back, everyone! Time for round two! Hope you guys are ready to sing! First up is...Sakura Haruno!"

"M-Me? ...Oh boy..." She stood up and looked at Ino.

"Break a leg!" Ino smiled.

"Hey, you'll do great," Choji said cheerfully.

"...Do your best, Sakura."

"Th-Thanks, Shino." Sakura turned pink and took a deep breath. She walked up onto the stage and sighed. "H-Hey everyone...I'm going to sing...Bleeding Love."

"Wh-What? That wan't the song we chose! Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura looked at Shino and smiled. "This is for a friend...A very special friend..."

"She'd better not..." Hana growled.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she began to sing.

"_Closed off from love, didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time start to pass, before you know it, you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And never once lookin round thinkin I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart is crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_(chorus)_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy _

_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart is crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_(chorus)_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh we find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these cuts for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart is crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_Ooh you cut me open and I..."_

"Whoa...I can't believe she can hold that note!" Ino was awestruck.

"Amazing..." Kakashi smiled. "That's Sakura for you..."

"Show-off..." Hana scoffed.

"Shut up, Hana."


	4. Didn't See That Coming!

"Wh-What? Did you just..." She blinked. "Shino..." Hana looked up at Sakura just as she finished her song.

"Whoa...that was smokin hot! Whew, this place is on fire! Let's see if the next contestant has what it takes to match that! Hana Yakushi, you're up!"

"I'll show you how it's done!" Hana stood up and brushed past Sakura as she walked onto the stage. "Now that we're done with the amateurs, let's REALLY get this contest started! Hit it!

_Give it your all girl, give it all you've got_

_You can take your chance and take your best shot_

_Say what you want girl, do what you do_

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_You're pulling petals off a flower tryin to get your way_

_Keep pulling till it says what you want to say _

_Girl you could pick a field full of daisies_

_But he'd still be my baby_

_I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him_

_Instinctively I know what you're thinking_

_You'll be giving him an open invitation_

_But my baby won't be taken in_

_You can pout your cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flut your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_(chorus)_

_You're the kind of girl who's always up for do or dare_

_Only want him just because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no_

_All your lovers try to take you where you want to go_

_Doesn't matter how hard you try_

_Never gonna get with my guy_

_(chorus)_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_He's never gonna be with you_

_Give it your all girl, give it all you've got_

_You can take your chance and take your best shot_

_Say what you want girl, do what you do_

_He's never gonna make it with you_

_You can pout your cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flut your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_(chorus)"_

"What? That's not right..."

"What?" Kakashi was baffled. "What are you talking about, Ino?"

"She's just trying to get under my skin. But you know what? It's not gonna work."

"What do you mean?"

Hana walks back to the table and smirks. "That one's for you, Sakura."

"Aww, thanks. I'm just sorry I didn't get you anything...I know." Sakura stood up and looked Hana in the eyes. "This should work..." She was about to punch her in the face when Shino stood up.

"Enough..."

"..." Sakura lowered her fist.

"What is it? You DO know we're fighting over you, right? This...This girl thinks she's got a chance with you!"

"Who are you to say she doesn't?"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"B-But Shino..." Hana couldn't believe it, but then again, everyone but Choji was surprised by that.

"I can't take much more of this...This has gone on long enough..."

"What...What's he doing?" Ino stared wide-eyed at them.

"Just watch..." Choji smiled; he knew what was coming.

"Sh-Shino...you're not suggesting..." Finally, she realized that things between them were going to change and she couldn't take it. "No! Please Shino, you can't be serious! Come on, you need me! You can't just throw me away like that...We've been together for two years! Where am I going to go, now?"

"Sorry, Hana..."

"Okay! Last but certainly not least is Shino Aburame!"

"Shino, please! Please no!" She was in tears, but that didn't even phase him as he walked past her onto the stage. "I'm singing What's Left Of Me...I hope you enjoy it..."

Sakura sat back down as if she was in a trance. She looked up at Shino and smiled. "Go, Shino!"

The music began to play and he turned to Sakura. He didn't say a word, but he seemed to mouth "this is for you." Then, he started singing.

_"Watched my life pass me by_

_In the rearview mirror _

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes-yeah_

_(chorus)_

_I've been dying inside_

_Little by little_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_An endless circle_

_Runnin from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

_(chorus)_

_Fallin faster_

_Barely breathing_

_Give me somethin to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head"_

"W-Wow...he's amazing!" Kakashi couldn't stop watching him. "He's got an awesome voice!"

"We were supposed to sing that together..." Hana started to cry. "I can'at believe he's doing this to me.

"Deal with it, dude. It's over." Ino laughed.

All Sakura could do was watch. Had he really just done what she thought he did? And that song...Was it her, or was he trying to say something through it?

"_Take what's left of this man…_" Shino turned to Sakura and smiled. "_Make me whole once again_

_(chorus)_

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)_

_I'm just runnin in circles all the time_"

He walked down off of the stage and stood in front of Sakura. He continued singing, but it seemed like he was only singing to her.

"_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me_

_I'm just runnin in circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me_

_Take what's left of me_"

By the end of the song, everybody was standing and cheering. Shino looked around before he sat next to Hana. However, once he sat, she stood.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! You'll never find a girl like me, NEVER you hear me? Why would you do this? What the hell is wrong with you? What, are you leaving me for HER?"

Shino sighed and looked at her. "So what if I am? Maybe I've just gotten sick and tired of you treating everyone else like they're dogs!...No offense, Kiba."

"None taken, buddy."

"So what? That's the kind of girl I am! You used to like that about me!"

"That was when I wasn't sure what I wanted out of life, and now I do." He stood up and looked Hana right in the eyes. "Sorry, babe, but you aren't in the picture anymore."

Hana was speechless. She looked at him, then at Sakura. She noticed that Sakura was just as shell-shocked about this whole thing as she was. She looked back and forth between the two before she screamed and ran out.

"I-I think I should go...I think I left the oven on or something..." Kakashi stood up and looked at Kiba. "Y-You coming?"

"Yeah...Ino? Choji?"

"Right behind you!" Choji grabbed Ino's hand and they all walked out, leaving Shino and Sakura alone.

"..." Sakura tried to look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Y-You were amazing up there..."

"Thank you..." Shino looked at her warmly, and Sakura turned a bright pink. "Sakura, I'm sorry about Hana's behavior towards you. You don't deserve that kind of disrespect."

"It...It's okay...It doesn't bother me that much..."

"...Sakura..."

"Y-Yes?"

He softly held her chin, and her head slowly turned to look at him. She felt herself heat up, and she giggled. He carefully brought her face close to his. He paused about half an inch away from her lips and began to sing. "_Take what's left of this man...make me whole once again..._"

"Sh-Shino..."

He smiled before bringing her the whole way, their lips finally becoming one.

When he pulled away, he smiled warmly. He looked into her eyes and began stroking her cheek. "I don't know what I was thinking choosing Hana over you. I really am sorry about how she's been treating you."

"Hey it doesn't matter to me." She smiled and looked behind him. "Here comes everyone else."

Shino smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She giggled and leaned on him, her heart racing.

"Okay everyone! Now is the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Shino held Sakura close and whispered in her ear, "Good luck." She giggled and looked up at the announcer.

"The winner of tonight's karaoke competition is…"

Author's Note- LOL Who do YOU think will win? Please R&R and vote for your favorite! See if the one you liked is the one that wins!!


End file.
